The Battle for Fort Amol
|faction = Imperial Legion |QuestID = CWFortSiegeFort }} The Battle for Fort Amol is a quest available in . Walkthrough The Dragonborn talks to Legate Rikke in the Eastmarch Imperial Camp to receive their next objective. She will tell them that the Legion wants to retake the rest of Eastmarch, and that the Dragonborn should go to Fort Amol and assist the soldiers there. They then travel to the fort, which is located southwest of Windhelm and east of Hillgrund's Tomb. Once they meet with the Imperial soldiers there, their next objective is to attack the fort. There are barricades blocking the entrance of the fort, which must be destroyed with a weapon in order to gain access to the courtyard. The Dragonborn and the Imperials will need to kill as many Stormcloak soldiers as possible. Once the fort's resistance has reached 0%, the quest will be completed. Journal Trivia *When the barricades are destroyed, be sure to let some Imperial soldiers in first before entering the courtyard. Otherwise, the Stormcloak soldiers will all target the Dragonborn. *After the quest, Imperial Legion forces will garrison the fort and take partial control of Eastmarch. Bugs *When given the task, Imperial soldiers will not appear near the fort, making it impossible to join them. The fort is empty, also making it impossible to take it. This can be fixed on the PC by using the console command setstage CWFortSiegeFort 10 as it spawns the Stormcloaks and Imperials. It should be noted that the Stormcloaks will be hostile towards the Dragonborn if the command is used in the fort itself. * When speaking to Legate Rikke, the "Reporting for duty" option may not appear. Reboot the game or reload an earlier save file to fix this. Alternatively, go to Fort Amol and kill the guards; the "Reporting for duty" option should be available. **On the PC, it is also possible to re-fast travel to the camp, or just leave to somewhere else and then come back. On the Xbox 360, using the cooking pot in the camp may also fix the issue. *When in battle, it is possible for the rebels to group up in one large area on the wall making it very difficult to attack them directly but the Imperials do not attack. Instead, they run into a wall. Dragon shouting them and attacking is a workable strategy. * Upon finishing "The Battle for Fort Amol" the quest marker indicates to return to Legate Rikke. However, she may not give any dialogue options, thus preventing the progression in the quest line. To fix this, head to the Windhelm Stables and walk towards Windhelm. Along the way, General Tullius will be seen giving a speech. If General Tullius still has not appeared, return to Legate Rikke and attack her until she falls. Once she is defeated, the quest line will continue and Tullius should be at Windhelm. Once he is killed, the quest line will advance. *After killing all the Stormcloaks in the fort, the Imperials can be killed as well. However, unlike the other forts, the Imperials will respawn. This is a prime area to collect black souls or to train combat skills, since the Imperials will never stop respawning until the area is left. If the fort is entered, the combat will stop, except for a few soldiers that follow in. After exiting the inside of the fort, the Imperials will not fight until provoked, but will still continue to respawn, allowing for a stop in combat at any time. *Due to the large number of people spawned here, the game might start to drop frame rate, based on the system used. de:Die Schlacht um Festung Amol ru:Битва за форт Амол